Problemas de nobleza y descendencia
by Bordebergia
Summary: A Byakuya pocas cosas le importaban como demostrarle a su abuelo que era un buen cabecilla, pero un clan necesita descendencia. ¿Ichigo se convertirá en Kuchiki? ¿Se desatará el caos? Byakuya lo impedirá. Ginrei quiere un bis-nieto, los padrinos de bodas tienen un mal presentimiento y senbonzakura no quiere morir


**¡Finalmente lo acabe! En realidad no tenía ni idea de que escribir sobre el ichiruki…. T-T**

**Hasta que la señora inspiración me abofeteo en la cara y me dijo ¡Deja de perder el tiempo! XD Ahora sin más preámbulos a excepción del título y disclaimer el fic /(^v^)/**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece**

**Problemas de nobleza y descendencia**

Finalmente a la espera de Isshin Kurosaki se terminó, su "estúpido y malagradecido hijo" tenía pareja definitiva. Así que decidió festejarlo solo como un Kurosaki podía.

—Porqué hay tanta gente en la casa— dijo un extrañado Ichigo quien venía de la mano con Rukia, ambos se dirigían a darle la noticia de su noviazgo a su padre, pero no contaron con la confiable asociación de mujeres shinigami y su sensual revista semanal

— ¡ICHIGOOO! — exclamó Isshin para recibirlo con su tradicional patada voladora, lo curioso fue que acertó en todo el pecho del sustituto quien salió disparado. El Kurosaki mayor sonrió satisfactoriamente antes de mirar a la petit quien a su vez temía por su novio. — ¡Mi querida Rukia-chan! Pasa, me encargaré de Ichigo, todos tus amigos quieren verte — agregó tranquilo mientras le daba pequeños empujones hacia el interior de la residencia

— Pe... Pero señor Kurosaki — dijo la ojivioleta inútilmente antes de ser arrastrada por los invitados quienes en su mayoría estaban ligeramente ebrios.

— ¡Kuchiki-san vamos a festejar! — exclamó Hisagi para cerrar la puerta

Ichigo por su parte trataba de recuperarse del golpe, ya olvidaba lo frágil de su cuerpo material. Solo un pensamiento se encontraba en su mente: Matar a su padre y torturar a quien le dijo

— Antes de asesinarme por la fiesta déjame decirte algunas palabras — comentó Isshin quien le tendió la mano a su hijo. Ichigo asintió, escucharía a su padre y luego lo torturaría con wasabi.

El viento nocturno del verano soplaba y con este un cálido sentimiento comenzaba a danzar en la memoria del Kurosaki mayor.

— Siempre supe que serías alguien difícil de enamorar Ichigo, desde la muerte de Masaki trataste de ser duro por fuera pero en él interior sufrías por la culpa. Yo no tenía la menor idea sobre como apoyarte, perdiste un brillo especial ese día. Recuerdo cuando te convertiste en shinigami y Rukia se ocultaba en tú armario era tan divertido ver como tratabas de ocultar comida para ella, creí que lo mejor era no entrometerme pero tarde o temprano lo hice. Y que decir cuando prometiste a tú madre que la protegerías al igual que todos una noche como esta —

Ichigo lo observaba en silencio, siempre se preguntó como aquella "cabra loca" la cual era su padre llegaba a comportarse tan serio en ocasiones. Repaso mentalmente cada palabra y oración dicha, una ligera expresión de sorpresa no se hizo esperar ¿Siempre supo todo?

Recordaba algunas veces que lo ayudó como shinigami pero desconocía lo demás.

— Tú madre está orgullosa y yo igual — comentó antes de mirar al cielo estrellado, a pesar de la luz en la ciudad algunas estrellas se podían apreciar

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — preguntó intrigado el peli naranja

—No necesito saberlo, ella siempre estuvo orgullosa de ti al igual que tus hermanas — respondió para encender un cigarro, Ichigo frunció ligeramente el seño a lo que su padre sonrió

—Es una ocasión especial, disfruta un poco. Si fuera tú, correría por mi novia antes de que se embriagara —

— ¡Rukiaaaa! — exclamó Kurosaki Ichigo antes de correr hacia su casa para rescatar a su novia de "los ebrios vivientes"

—Masaki como me encantaría que estuvieras aquí — dijo Isshin para soltar un suspiro —Bien, iré a dejar a las niñas a casa de su abuelo, los shinigamis son raros si beben — agregó antes de apagar su cigarro y dirigirse al interior de la residencia.

Ichigo derribo la puerta, no tenía tiempo de abrirla, al entrar un fuerte olor a alcohol llegó a su nariz.

Ni sake o cerveza tal vez whisky o coñac en el aire y quizá un poco de tequila no lo sabía con certeza, solo observaba a algunos de sus conocidos inconscientes, saltando a cada uno como le fuera posible y empujando a otros tantos finalmente la vio

— ¡Rukia! — exclamó feliz al ver que seguía sobria gracias a Ukitake y Toshiro quienes montaban una especie de guardia a prueba de ebrios

—Ichigo-kun, creo que debería cuidar más a Rukia-san por poco y la perdemos — dijo Ukitake con una pequeña sonrisa al ver que la pareja se reunía

—Menos mal que Abarai de "sacrifico" — agregó ligeramente sarcástico Hitsugaya para beber un poco de jugo mientras lo observaba a la distancia —Creo que no le sentó bien tanto alcohol en tan poco tiempo —

—Renji ¡No te acerques a la maceta! — comentó en un tono amenazador el Kurosaki al verlo caminar mareado

El tiempo transcurrió sin falta ni demora, Ichigo después de un largo tiempo le propuso matrimonio a esa enana mandona y ligeramente agresiva a quien amaba intensamente, solo había un pequeño detalle: Kuchiki Byakuya el hermano celoso de ella, dueño de una de las zampakutos más peligrosas del Goitei quien seguramente se negaría a dejarla en manos de un shinigami sustituto.

Sus aliados en este momento: una fiel piña conocida comúnmente como Abarai Renji, intelectual, terco y fanático de la costura el Quincy de nombre Uryu Ishida y a Grimmjow.

—Por que tengo que ayudarte, no soy el que va a casarse — bufó el antiguo espada mientras avanzaban velozmente por los techos en dirección a la sexta división

—Eres uno de mis padrinos, así que te jodes — respondió Ichigo quien recibió de respuesta un gruñido amenazador

— Ambos cálmense — comentó Ishida tratando de evitar una riña entre esos dos

— ¡No te entrometas Quincy! — corearon más molestos los hollows antes de cruzar sus miradas y gruñirse

—Tranquilos ¡O les meto a zambimaru por donde les quepa! — gruñó Abarai, detestaba las paleas de Ichigo por el simple hecho de tener que responder por su actos más tarde

Y así fue como los ánimos se calmaron hasta que llegaron a su objetivo. Ichigo entró acompañado de Renji, si las cosas empeoraban ya se unirían Ishida y Grimmjow, que por el momento esperarían en las afueras del escuadrón

— ¡Como que se ha marchado! — dijo molesto Grimmjow para golpear el muro y crear un agujero

—Al parecer recibió una llamada del clan Kuchiki — respondió un fastidiado Ichigo, el único día que podía decirle a su "cuñado" y lo llamaban

—Debió de ser importante, conociendo al capitán no se marcharía si no lo fuera — comentó Renji

—Bien, no perdamos el tiempo y vayamos a la mansión Kuchiki — agregó Ishida antes de acomodarse sus gafas. Los demás asintieron y comenzaron el recorrido hacia la residencia Kuchiki

**-O-**

—Rukia, te llamo el clan también ¿Cierto? — dijo Byakuya al verla en uno de los pasillos

—Nii-sama en realidad vengo a hablar contigo — respondió en un tono serio tratando de ocultar si nerviosismo

—En ese caso debe ser importante, adelante — comentó para hacer un ademán con la mano izquierda

—Ichigo me pidió ser su esposa — dijo Rukia, prefería mil veces enfrentarse a los sermones de su hermano a la posibilidad de que Ichigo o él muriera. Un seño fruncido no se hizo esperar por parte del noble, además un aura asesina comenzó a crecer

— Iré a hablar con él — comentó Byakuya, no se necesitaba conocerlo para saber que estaba muy molesto y se disponía a ir por el sustituto

—Byakuya detente, aún no hablamos, además la noticia que trae Rukia es de beneficio para el clan — respondió una voz serena y calmada pero imponente. Ambos shinigamis voltearon a verlo e inmediatamente hicieron una leve reverencia

— ¿A que se refiere Ginrei-sama? — preguntó Rukia para mirar fijamente al patriarca Kuchiki, su hermano podría ser el cabecilla del clan, pero Ginrei era el Kuchiki más respetado incluso Byakuya y algunos capitanes como Ukitake o Kyoraku le pedían consejos en ocasiones

—Abuelo, Rukia está a punto de casarse con Kurosaki Ichigo — comentó el capitán de la sexta división tratando de ser serio aunque en realidad parecía un niño a punto de hacer un puchero

— Mira Byakuya el hecho de que no te agrade Ichigo no es mi problema y ya que se va a casar con Rukia podemos transformarlo en un Kuchiki para preservar el apellido — respondió Ginrei ante la mirada confundida de sus dos nietos

—Kuchiki Ginrei ¿Le importaría decirme a que se refiere? — dijo Ichigo quien venía junto a sus padrinos de bodas

—Claro que no, veras ya que Byakuya se niega a casarse de nuevo el siguiente descendiente vendría de Rukia y su pareja, tú en este caso. Pero como la mujer comúnmente cambia su apellido perderíamos a nuestro descendiente —

—Entonces Ichigo se tiene que convertir en un Kuchiki — susurró un asombrado Renji, quien se alegraba de no tener que impedir una pelea

—Así que te convertirás en el hermano del Kuchiki, vaya vaya, ser shinigami es más interesante que comer almas inocentes — agregó Grimmjow con una sonrisa altanera al ver que Ginrei asentía

—Me niego a ser hermano del sustituto — dijo Byakuya en un tono molesto, un shumpo se hizo presente para que el capitán recibiera un golpe en el estómago que le saco ligeramente el aire

— No te pedí autorización, recuerda que el patriarca soy yo, incluso podría regresarte a tú antiguo puesto — respondió Ginrei con el seño fruncido y un tono más amenazante. Los presentes miraban asombrados como el mayor de los Kuchiki imponía su autoridad sin esfuerzo

— Entonces me convertiré en un Kuchiki — dijo Ichigo ligeramente asombrado

—Si es así, no creo que nos necesites — comentó Grimmjow antes de comenzar a retroceder lentamente hacia la salida.

— Tienes razón — agregó Renji, aunque no fueran el shinigami o hollow más fuertes tenían una habilidad súper desarrollada: Presentir un problema potencial. Y eso de convertir a Ichigo en un Kuchiki activó la sensación de peligro. En su afán de huir tomaron a Ishida de su camisa y con una mirada le convencieron

— Empezaremos dentro de dos horas, me encargaré de él, si llegará a comportarse de impertinente con usted hágame el favor de avisarme— dijo Ginrei antes de tomar el hombro de Byakuya — Necesito hablar seriamente contigo —

Ambos Kuchiki se marcharon en silencio ante la mirada curiosa de la pareja

—Vaya tu abuelo es sorprendente, ¿Quieres hacer algo mientas tanto? Tenemos dos horas — comentó Ichigo antes de cargar a su "reina" como la denominó su hollow interno

—Creo que sería mejor si le dices a tu padre — respondió para recibir un leve beso como respuesta

—Espero que la cabra no se ponga de histérica — dijo el sustituto con media sonrisa

**-O-**

— ¿Porqué nos fuimos así? — preguntó Ishida ligeramente extrañado quien caminaba con sus compañeros en las calles del Goitei hacia el Senkaimon, no tenían nada que hacer, irían a comer al mundo humano y regresarían por si algo sucediese

— Presentimiento — corearon Renji y Grimmjow sin darle mucha importancia

—Kurosaki Ichigo ojalá y no mueras o mates a alguien — dijo el Quincy ligeramente burlón

—Pues dirán que invento esto, pero escuche alguna vez a un shinigami quejarse de ese proceso de "conversión" — comentó Renji para recibir la mirada curiosa —No sé si sea real, pero solo dos personas lo consiguieron y terminaron con secuelas — agregó antes de sentir como Grimmjow lo acorralaba contra el muro más cercano

—Debemos evitarlo a toda costa — dijo en un tono serio —No quiero enfrentarme a su forma hollow —

—Un momento ¿Ese no es Hanataro? — preguntó la piña, el shinigami del cuarto escuadrón se escabullía como si tratar de ocultar algo. Los tres se miraron serios para decir que hacer

— Vamos por él — dijo Ishida, sus compañeros asintieron y comenzaron a seguirlo

**-O-**

Aquellas dos horas pasaron sin incidentes en comparación a lo que les esperaba.

—Bienvenido Ichigo, espero que ya te encuentres listo — comentó Ginrei al verlo, el peli naranja asintió sin decir palabra alguna. En su rostro se miraba la determinación de proteger a Rukia al igual que su posible descendencia —En ese caso adelante — agregó el patriarca Kuchiki

Cinco horas después...

Un impresionante poder emanaba del shinigami sustituto quien se encontraba furioso y tenía un objetivo muy claro. Todos los shinigamis se asombraron al sentir el reiatsu del joven, algunos incluso tenían que hubiese perdido el control sobre su parte hollow, los shinigamis rasos caían inconscientes por la presión.

Aquellos pasos retumbaron en las calles por donde cruzaba Ichigo, su mirada era sombría además de tener una mueca de enfado. Los capitanes de algunas divisiones salieron a verlo y solo les bastaba ver sus ojos para entender que si le estorbaban morirían, incluso Kenpachi se reservó su afán de luchar prefiriendo ir a dar una vuelta al mundo humano y asustar a alguien de paso.

Un muro se interponía entre la sexta división y él, un gentuga tensho vasto para destrozarlo, ingreso al escuadrón a un paso calmado y sereno, llegó a la oficina del capitán la cual destruyó utilizando su habilidad y el shumpo. Byakuya lo miró con asombro en su rostro, Ichigo se acercó al noble y como si tuviera a senbonzakura destrozó su escritorio para tomarlo del kimono.

—Sabes, me vale tres hectáreas de verga si le quieres ser fiel a Hisana según tú, pero escúchame bien Byakuya. NO ME VOLVERÉ NOBLE, así que te consigues una novia O TE CORTO COMO SI TUVIERA ¡TU BANKAI! — dijo colérico Ichigo, incluso su respiración era distinta parecía más un bufido. Mientras tanto el Kuchiki trataba de analizar lo sucedido ¿Acaso Ichigo lo retó? Le importaba un comino morir pero nadie y absolutamente NADIE se metía así con su honor

—"Acaso quieres morir, deja de ser imbécil por un momento y escúchalo. Tiene razón nunca pusiste atención a las palabras de tu padre, los muertos no desean la venganza sino la felicidad de los que viven. ¿Crees que a Hisana le gustaría verte soltero y sin enamorarte por el resto de tu vida? No me jodas por favor Byakuya-sama" — le recriminó mentalmente senbonzakura, no quería morir y menos por una estupidez de su amo

Definitivamente Kurosaki Ichigo corrompía mentes primero su hermana, luego su teniente y abuelo para terminar con su zampakuto, ¡Su propia alma le reclamaba su actuar! Solo tenía una opción y se arrepentiría

— Bien acepto — respondió Byakuya para sentir como el sustituto soltaba su agarre y sonreía satisfactoriamente

—En ese caso saldrías primero con... Yachiru, Matsumoto o Momo — comentó Ichigo antes de meditarlo un poco

— ¿Por que ellas? — preguntó el noble extrañado, era raro en muchas formas

—Los opuestos se atraen, mira Yachiru es joven y le gustan los dulces, Matsumoto es fiestera sin olvidar que divertida finalmente Momo es amable y una cálida persona —respondió tranquilo, solo vio como el noble fruncía el seño y gruñía ligeramente

—Así que para ti soy un solterón, aburrido, estirado, frío y viejo shinigami — comentó Byakuya con una venita palpitante

—"La descripción perfecta" —

— ¿Te importa si te encargo mi zampakuto? Necesito relajarme— dijo el Kuchiki antes de marcharse con un shumpo

Esa misma noche se observaba a un avergonzado Byakuya hacerle preguntas a alguna de las tenientes y a la capitana de la segunda división bajo la mirada divertida del sustituto quien estaba acompañado de su prometida.

—Ichigo ¿Porqué lo amenazaste así? Básicamente ya tenias el apellido Kuchiki — preguntó Rukia curiosa para ver una sonrisa crecer en su fresa

— Pues veras me dijeron que tendría que teñir mi cabello de negro y NADIE me dice si lo debo pintar, además es mi seña particular ¿Cuantas veces has visto un cabello naranja tan natural?— respondió tranquilo para pasar una mano por este

—En ese caso mi fresita, ¿Ya quieres hacerle un sobrino a nii-sama? La mansión esta sola esta noche — dijo en un tono ligeramente pervertido

—Ru... Rukia aún estamos jóvenes — respondió sonrojado Ichigo mientras desviaba la mirada

— Exageras ¿Quieres saber cuántos años tengo realmente? Además ya tienes veinticinco o no me digas que eres precoz — comentó divertida al ver como el Kurosaki fruncía el seño molesto

—Voy a hacer que te arrepientas Rukia — dijo Ichigo antes de cargarla al estilo nupcial y se marcharan con un shumpo

—Así que responde ¿Que tipo de literatura te gusta más Rangiku? — preguntó Byakuya, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo el sustituto convenció a todas las tenientes y a la capitana de asistir

—Romántica, pero prefiero la prosa ilustrada o el género dramático — respondió ligeramente aburrida, ya habían pasado quince minutos de su vida y no encontraba algo interesante, ni siquiera sabía si respondía algo parecido a los gustos del noble.

— ¿Postre favorito? — dijo el Kuchiki para tomar un poco de agua

—Fresas con crema, pero sin azúcar —

—"Un para más y es tu alma gemela" — comentó divertido senbonzakura, sus palabras desataron el caos.

Byakuya escupió el agua en todo el rostro de la teniente

— ¡Lo lamento! Comencé a ahogarme — se excusó el Kuchiki más avergonzado —Permítame acompañarla — agregó antes de escuchar la risa de Matsumoto quien saco de sepa donde un pañuelo limpio y comenzaba a secarse

—Vaya esto es lo más divertido en todo este tiempo. Eres un mal mentiroso, ahora responde ¿Porqué escupiste el agua?— preguntó con una mirada inquisitiva, la cual mostraba que no se marcharía hasta saber la verdad

Ese día Byakuya aprendió dos cosas

1 - Matsumoto es un detector de mentiras andante

2 - No debes de dejar solo a Ichigo y Rukia en una mansión solitaria. Si lo llegas a hacer no debes de acercarte hasta el día siguiente

Y por eso nadie debe meterse con el cabello de Ichigo Kurosaki

**-O-**

— ¿Dónde estamos?... Mi cabeza quiere explotar — dijo Renji para levantarse y observar la habitación, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo terminó en una habitación llena de frutas, junto a Ishida y Grimmjow sin olvidar que un gorila abrazaba al felino como si fuera un peluche e Ishida estaba en ropa interior con el cuerpo pintado de mil colores

**¿Qué les habrá pasado a esos tres?... Ni yo lo sé XD**

**Ahora por leer este fic se les pide una donación de un comentario n.n**


End file.
